They Were
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: "Much less, he had never really expected to be friends with Tony, who were the same person, but in fact not, and if you ever asked him to explain why or how he would pull up his bow and arrow and aim." :: A short drabble about Clint, and Tony, and Clint and Tony.


**A/N: The word 'shuteye', despite only being used once in this entire drabble, was my random word. My second attempt at writing stuff from the Random Word Generator.**

* * *

Clint had never really expected to be friends with Tony Stark. Much less, he had never really expected to be friends with Tony, who were the same person, but in fact not, and if you ever asked him to explain why or how he would pull up his bow and arrow and _aim_.

Then he'd aim in whatever direction Steve Rogers happened to be, who would sigh and enter the room with a gentle smile, if only because he was Steve Rogers and Captain America mixed in one, and both tended to be extremely polite and 40's-esque. Then Clint, because he was Clint Barton, would escape quietly into the vents and drop on Natasha's bed a few seconds later.

They made it a game, sometimes, to find out how fast he could go. He wasn't sure how Natasha could tell when he was up in the vents, but he figured it was because she was Natasha Romanoff, and Natasha Romanoff just does things however she wants it.

But still. Tony. Or Stark, because they liked calling each other by their last names when they weren't trying to call the other terrifyingly bad nicknames. Like Snookums, which Tony visibly cringed at, and when he recovered enough from gloating to ask why, answered, "I met Snooki once."

Clint had immediately shut up and offered him a drink. Tony had gladly took it, Clint had grabbed his own, and that was how the December Drunk-Off of 2012 had happened. Which Thor won, because _duh_, and because...

Well. He couldn't remember, because he was drunk off his ass, which was also extremely _duh_. It probably had something to do with a drunk-and-slightly-tipsy-_oops_ Tony deciding to cuddle Steve instead of actually finishing the game, at which case Steve was incredibly confused, Tony found a new pillow ("I will be selling you to R&B. We will make copies of your muscular but soft body and we will be rich, I tell you, rich." "Tony, you're already a billionaire." "I don't _caaaaare_."), and Thor and Clint happily downed another shot together in celebration of this milestone. They took pictures. Pictures which they framed and and put proudly Tony's and Steve's bedrooms.

When they showed them to Bruce and Natasha, they hadn't even looked surprised. Which Clint thought was unfair, because don't they know how hard it is to get a decent shot of a drunk person while being drunk too?

But still. Tony. Stark. Snookums.

The moment that marked the start of their bro-ship was the not-exactly-glorious day that Tony had walked into the living room, sat down on Clint's legs, who was lying down and did not appreciate the additional weight on his very much needed walking devices, and the following conversation occurred:

Tony: Why the hell do they call you Hawkeye? You should be called Shuteye, just because you sleep around all the damn time, and because you sleep the time all the damn around.

Him: That doesn't make any sense, Stark. Last time I heard, you were the one sleeping around.

Tony: That was last time.

Him: Whoa, what a creative comeback! I'd appreciate it more if you stood up and let my legs have their much needed beauty sleep, and you should let me have mine.

Tony: You admitting you need beauty sleep, Barton?

Him: You admitting the same thing, Stark?

And after a few minutes, Tony had given him a formidable look, and said, quite admiringly, "Touche, Barton. Touche. You up for watching_ Kill Bill_?"

"The first one?"

"All of them, babe. All of them."

And, well, if Clint had noticed that it was the first time they had ever enjoyed themselves in the other's company, and that it was the first time Clint had ever realized that Tony Stark and Tony were two vastly different people, then who's going to shoot him for it?

Nobody, that's who. Because Tony would shoot that guy in the head, because he was _Tony_ and nobody messed with Tony's friends, and he'd meet up with Clint and have a pizza on that joint a few blocks from Avengers Tower, because they were Clint and Tony, and Clint and Tony do things together because Clint and Tony.

And they'd never admit it, but that's kind of all they need.

* * *

**A/N: I know how much this sucks. It's okay. **


End file.
